amnesia?
by kawaiikirkland
Summary: faill sumary / Alfred despierta en un hospital sin saber como llego y los acontecimientos consecuentes lo dejan aun mas aturdido...pero que era lo que pasaba hay?/usuk/posiblemente otras parejas.
1. despierta

espero que les guste ^^

usuk~

perdon por las posibles faltas de ortografia

* * *

Abrí los ojos completamente como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño del cual no recordaba nada, no tenia idea de donde estaba ni como había llegado hay.

Enfrente de mi se encontraba un hombre con bata blanca alto y rubio que parecía algo agitado.

-senor jones , se encuentra en el hospital santa lucia sufrió un accidente ayer martes 27 del 2013.

No entendía de qué hablaba, que accidente mi cabeza comenzaba a doler.

-a que se refiere?

-sufrió un accidente y usted estuvo en coma durante 24 horas.

Apreté fuertemente las sabanas de mi cama de hospital estaba tan frustrado…. no podía recordarlo, retire mis manos de las sabanas y las puse en mi cabeza estaba tan confundido que era desesperante.

El hombre que por cierto al parecer era alemán me puso la mano en el hombro intentando calmarme

-recordara las cosas a su tiempo, creemos que el accidente pudo haber dañado su memoria podría decirme lo que recuerda.

-mm mi nombre es Alfred f. Jones , mi hermano se llama Mathew y vivo en una mansión de dos pisos en un acantilado junto al mar, mis padres murieron cuando éramos mas jóvenes y….es todo lo que recuerdo

-y su esposo

-estoy..ca..casado

-si de hecho se encuentra afuera …desea verlo.

-no lo recuerdo…cundo..por que?…como puede ser…

El hombre salió y regreso con un chico de cabello rubio algo largo y ojos verdes.

-¿tu quien eres?

-soy feliks osea tan mal estas

Me dijo con tono de preocupación pero sentía que algo no encajaba de alguna forma sentía su preocupación algo ¿falsa?..

-podrían dejarme solo un momento.

-osea tipo como que claro si no te sientes bien volveré en otro momento.

Los dos salieron y me dejaron solo de repente sentí como un flash de recuerdos.

"llovía fuertemente y el conducía a toda velocidad con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho, no podía ver nada, cuando se percato de que avía un auto enfrente de el se estrello y todo se volvió borroso"

De repente Salí de mi transe y oi como abrían la puerta, de inmediato pude ver a otro chico rubio de ojos verdes pero este tenía unas cejas tamaño industrial que no le quitaban lo atractivo, podía observar la preocupación en sus bellos ojos.

-Alfred

Se acerco a mi y me dio un abrazo

-lo lamento pero ¿quién eres? …

-¿enserio no me recuerdas?

-no lo siento

-yo….

El estaba a punto de decirme algo cuando el doctor rubio entro nuevamente, me fije mejor en el y tenía una plaquita con su nombre _Ludwig Beilschmidt_ y junto a el estaba un castaño con un riso extraño .

-lo siento señor kirkland pero el tiempo de visitas acabo

-está bien ….adiós Alfred.

Me dijo con la voz apagada y la cabeza gacha, parecía que estuviera conteniendo el llanto , por alguna razón sentí un hueco en el estomago y un sentimiento de culpa, aun que no lo recordaba podría decir que era una persona importante para mi…

Ludwig me miro un momento.

-sr. jones el especialista quiere verlo

-ok

-por aquí vee~

El enfermero me llevo por un pasillo hasta la sala 27 que más bien parecía una cafetería solo que en lugar de comida y esas cosas avía juegos de mesa y rompecabezas sobre las mesas.

Me senté en una de las sillas y poco después llego una mujer de cabello castaño largo y ojos verdes que supuse era la especialista, también llego mi "pareja".

-bien sr. Mmm jones necesito hacerle alguna preguntas.

-ok

podría apoyarlo

-ósea claro como que es mi queridísimo esposo

De nuevo me vino esa sensación de que eso no encajaba…

-sr. Jon…Alfred ¿pudo llamarte Alfred?

-yes

-ok Alfred mi nombre es elizabeta puedes llamarme ely

-ósea como que el es mío

-jajaja lo siento …..Alfred podrías decirme que recuerdas del accidente.

-mm…solo recuerdo a verme estrellado con un auto en la lluvia

- ya veo y nada más?

-no…por cierto donde esta mi hermano Mathew, no a venido a verme?

Observe como la expresión de la chica cambio….solo esperaba que no fuera lo que yo creía….

-alfy mi amor ósea tipo como que no lo recuerdas… matty murió ase dos años

* * *

gracias por leer^^

reviews?

pueden pedirme fics si quieren(siiii T.T)

by kawaiikirkland


	2. que pasa?

Aquí les dejo el capitulo dos de esta historia

Espero que les guste^^

Usuk~(lo amo con locura xD)

/

Sentí una gran presión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta…

Vi como la chica castaña se paraba y caminaba asía la puerta.

-bien creo que es todo por hoy nos vemos la próxima cita.

Dijo saliendo y dejándome solo con la persona con la que se supone estaba casado.

Feliks se encontraba volteando de espaldas viendo hacia la ventana, pensé que tal vez podría estar muy preocupado por la situación y con la mano, indeciso, toque su hombro…

-hoye estas bie…

-(le pega con la mano en la cara) ósea ya puedes terminar con esta actuación!

-de que hablas no estoy actuando..

-ósea querido deberían darte así como que tipo el premio para mejor actor.

-enserio no comprendo….

Estaba enserió confundido a que iba ese cambio de comportamiento repentino, me hizo una mueca de desagrado y camino hacia la puerta.

Al pasar a mi lado una sonrisa cínica e dibujo en sus labios.

-por cierto ha cerca de tu hermano matty….tu lo mataste, bye

Después de decirme eso se fue, me quede en shock sentí como si tuviera una nebulosa en el estomago y la voz atrapada en la garganta no entendía nada.

Un hombre con un silla de ruedas entro por mí , tenía el cabello largo ,ondulado y castaño ,además de unas facciones amables.

-sr. Jones mi nombre es Toris y he venido para llevarlo a la sala de resonancias magnéticas para hacerle unos estudios.

Al no recibir respuesta de mi parte me miro un poco preocupado.

-¿esta bien?, se encuentra bastante pálido.

Su voz resonó en mis oídos y logre reaccionar.

-he, si..

Dije y me senté en la silla de ruedas.

Me llevo a la sala número 14 donde estaba el enorme aparato blanco con forma de tubo.

-podría subir aquí

-ok

Dije para luego subirme a una especie de plancha que tenia la maquina.

-por favor no se mueva

-ok

Comenzó a colocarme unas bandas en las muñecas, luego en los tobillos y por ultimo una en la cabeza para que según tengo entendido no me moviera durante el estudio.

-ya esta, me tengo que ir, en un momento el doctor vendrá

Dijo saliendo del lugar dejándome completamente solo , de repente escuche pasos .

-quién es?

Pregunte pero nadie respondía y comencé a mover la cabeza para ver a la persona pero no logre nada pues tenía bien sujeta la cabeza por las cintas.

-quien anda hay!

Luego pude ver al fin a la persona era un hombre con cubre boca y ropa de enfermero, en la mano traía una jeringa con un liquido transparente., me alarme cuando la acerco a mi brazo.

-no necesito eso, pregunta, revisa mi expedienten no necesito nada.

Pero el hombre no respondió y me sujeto el brazo.

-doctor! Doctor!

Y como si todo eso fuera un sueno abrí los ojos y ya no me encontraba hay el hombre se había ido y frente a mi había un doctor de cabello negro con un mechón anti gravedad sobresaliendo de su cabeza, además tenía un pequeño lunar cerca de la boca.

-sr. Jones despertó

Estaba total y parcial mente confundido.

-que hago aquí ase un momento estaba en otra sala además mi cuarto era privado, dije señalando a la otra cama donde se encontraba un chico alvino.

-eso me ofendió kesesese

-no entiendo qué sucede que demonios pasa aquí?!

-por favor tranquilícese no se comporté tan indecente, tengo que decirle algo.

-Qué?

-en el accidente su acompañante murió…

-que acompañante según tengo entendido solo iba yo en el auto…y el doctor Ludwig necesito hablar con él.

-aquí no hay ningún doctor con ese nombre.

- pero si me atendió hace poco!

-lo siento pero no conozco a ese medico y por favor absténgase de gritarme.

-lo siento… y mi esposo.

-sus papeles dicen que es soltero

-pero…

No entendía que pasaba ,que le ocurría, qué demonios sucedía…..

/

Gracias por leer^^

Espero que les allá gustado acepto sugerencias, críticas constructivas, comentarios positivos o lo que caiga XD

Reviews?

By kawaiikirkland


	3. Chapter 3

a qui les dejo el cap tres

espero les guste ^^

y gracias a todos los que me an dejado reviews ,me motivan para seguir publicando esta historia

* * *

.

.

.

Amnesia?

Capitulo 3

.

.

.

Que pasaba qué demonios sucedía hay….

De repente pude oír como la puerta de la habitación se abría.

-ve~ lo siento vine por algo junto con mi ayudante.

-pasa Feliciano

-ve~

Poco después de que el enfermero pasara vi que detrás de el venia otra persona que de inmediato pude distinguir quién era….feliks, aun que su apariencia era un poco diferente pues usaba lentes y su aspecto era algo desalineado, no había duda era el…

Pero n podía armar otro alboroto, no quería que pensaran que estaba loco pues lo que menos me asia falta era terminar en el manicomio..

-felkis

-si

Me dijo algo tímido.

-desde hace cuanto me conoces

-desde…unas cuantas horas

-qué demonios pasa aquí?, jesus, siento que me estoy volviendo loco…

-no hagas tanto ruido que el grandioso ore sama intenta dormir idiota kesesese

No pude más me desespere y Salí corriendo de ahí a comprobar donde me encontraba, fui al salón de resonancias magnéticas pero solo se encontraban hay unos doctores y una paciente.

-parece extrañado que esperaba encontrar

Dijo el doctor que hace un momento se encontraba conmigo en la otra habitación (roderech), la verdad era que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que era lo que buscaba…

Volví a correr esta vez a la sala numero 27 pero no era como la recordaba, tenia mesas y sillas de plástico en lugar de las elegantes mesas de madera y cristalería que recordaba…

-que pasa aquí….

-cálmese y por favor vuelva a su habitación.

-está bien..

Regrese a la habitación y me senté en la camilla.

-hoye!

-que quieres kesese

-que año es?

-2011

-qué?!

y nuevamente sentí como si despertara de un sueño y de pronto de me encontraba de nueva cuenta en la sala de resonancias magnéticas atado.

Vi al hombre de cubre boca y comencé a fritar.

-doctor, doctor!

Mire como el hombre se escondía detrás de la puerta al momento en que el doctor Ludwig la abrió..

- detrás de la puerta, se está escondiendo detrás de la puerta, quiere matarme!

Gritaba desesperado.

-no hay nada hay sr. Jones debió haber sido una alucinación, algunos medicamentos que usted toma causan esos efectos secundarios.

-pero es verdad por favor revise!

Me comencé a alterar demasiado y los doctores se estaban preocupando..

-Feliciano ponle un calmante

-qué?!

-como digas lud vee~

-no lo necesito vamos..

Se me acerco con la jeringa y de repente de nuevo me encontraba en la habitación compartida..

-haaaaa

-deja de hacer tanto ruido kesesese

-que año es?

-ya te dije que 2011

-aun?

-claro todo el año

En es entro el doctor roderech.

-disculpen podrían no hacer escándalo.

-lo que digas señorito kesesese

-indecente

-disculpe podría decirme como fue mi accidente

Dije haciendo que el doctor volteara a verme.

-no tengo la información exacta pero según se chocaron.

-yo y quien mas..

-tu hermano…

Justo después de esas palabras volví a sentir como si despertara y otra vez me encontraba atado en la sala de resonancias …..Esto comenzaba a desesperarme…..

.

.

.

/

**Gracias por leer ^^**

**Reviews?**

**En el próximo capitulo habrá escenas usuk**

**By kawaiikirkland**


	4. Arthur

Amnesia? Capitulo 4

-yo y quien mas..

-tu hermano…

Justo después de esas palabras volví a sentir como si despertara y otra vez me encontraba atado en la sala de resonancias …..Esto comenzaba a desesperarme…..sentía mi cabeza estallar.

En la sala en ese momento solo se encontraba un enfermero.

-podrías desatarme.

-el doctor lud dijo que n…

-por favor soy claustrofóbico al menos una mano

-está bien ve~

Me dijo para después desatarme la mano y yo en cuanto sentí mi mano libre desesperadamente comencé a desatar el resto de mi cuerpo.

-espera que vas a hacer

Corrí hacia la puerta y la cerré buscando al sujeto del tapabocas pero como imagine, ya no había nadie.

-regreso en un momento

Dije abriendo la puerta.

-pero vee…..lud se va a enojar con migo vee

Camine por los pasillos necesitaba aclarar mi mente, entré al elevador que había al final del pasillo, tal vez hay podría pensar mejor.

Dentro de este se encontraba el mismo hombre de cejas espesas que vi esa mañana y sentí remordimiento por lo sucedido…

-Alfred

-lo siento….en verdad lamento el no recordarte

-soy Arthur enserió no te suena

-no lo lamento..

-en algún momento me recordaras lo sé los sentimientos no se pierden tan fácilmente

-los doctores dijeron que mi memoria tal vez regrese dentro de un mes o varios años puede tardar mucho el que llegue el momento en que te recuerde

-no importa tengo tiempo

Dijo acercándose y colocando su delicada mano en mi mejilla…baya que ese chico era hermoso.

-pero estoy casado

-tu nunca lo amaste

-entonces por qué…

-te casaste con él , no lo sé nunca quisiste decírmelo

Me dijo agachando la cabeza.

-ho ya veo lo siento..

-no importa…

-enserió

-si, con saber que me amabas tanto como yo a ti siempre fue suficiente.

se me acercó mas al rostro y me beso, esos labios eran desconocidos pero a la vez tan familiares y cálidos, lo tome por la cintura y profundizamos mas el beso , esos labios eran como una droga…

de pronto la imagen cambio pero fue diferente a las otras veces , era como si el guion ya estuviera escrito y supiera que decir y que hacer inconscientemente.

Arthur estaba en el jardín botánico de la mansión.

-este siempre a sido mi lugar favorito de la casa

Dijo caminando entre las flores.

-enserió

-claro amo las flores

Me le acerque y tome su mano con delicadeza, besándola, el se sonrojo y desvió la mirada

-yo te amo a ti

-…yo…yo también

Dijo zafándose de mi agarre.

-espérame un momento ahora regreso.

Camino hacia la puerta de el jardín y salió.

Camine por el lugar y tome una rosa a la que minuciosamente le quite las espinas.

Cuando Arthur regreso me le acerqué y delicadamente le coloque la rosa en el cabello con u a pequeña sonrisa.

-Alfred..

-si, Arthur

-sabes que las palabras que dijimos hace un momento fueron muy serias

-lo sé Arthur y no me importa pagar las consecuencias.

Desde ahí todo comenzó a moverse muy rápido.

Lo recosté en el pequeño sillón que se encontraba en el invernadero y lo bese con hambre siendo correspondido de inmediato, comencé a meter mis manos entre su ropa oyendo suspiros y jadeos salir de el y todo comenzó a suceder aun más rápidamente, en la entrada de el invernadero pude ver a un hombre aun que no pude distinguir quien era…

Y me encontraba en el ascensor de nueva cuenta, seguí besándolo hasta que nos falto el aire, la puerta se abrió y el camino hacia afuera, como reflejo lo tome de la muñeca haciendo que el parara de caminar.

-recordé..

-que recordaste?

-que te amo…

Sus ojos se pusieron brillosos y volteo su cabeza para no mirarme directamente.

-sabia que lo recordarías solo desearía que nuestra relación no se hubiera desarrollado en esas circunstancias.

No sabía que era lo que significaban esas últimas palabras pero por alguna razón sentí que no tenían nada que ver con feliks.

-a que te refieres?

-lo siento tengo que irme

Dijo dándome un beso de despedida y saliendo del hospital

/

/

Gracias por leer ^^ y les menciono que en los siguientes capítulos comenzaran a descubrirse todos los misterios

Reviews?

By kawaiikirkland


End file.
